Aquello a lo que llamas lluvia
by Chiru Less
Summary: Tomar desprevenido a Yuu siempre había sido la especialidad de Alma. Ahora que el presente era tan incierto como el futuro que se avecinaba, pequeños momentos se convertían en grandes recuerdos a los cuales ambos se aferraban. Por eso Alma no dudó en lanzarse sobre su acompañante y rozar sus finos y suaves labios con los suyos. *Continuación alternativa del Arco Alma Karma*


**D-Gray Man ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Katsura Hoshino. Sólo escribo por diversión y porque esta ship me está matando.**

* * *

 **"Podría sernos útil".**

Lo había oído, no había sido una ilusión de su ya agotada mente. Tampoco le sorprendió ni se entristeció por ello; de hecho, habría resultado increíble que algo así no se les hubiese ocurrido…después de todo, no recordaba un solo momento en el que él no hubiese sido solo una marioneta más en aquel intrincado juego contra el Conde.

Juego que ya lo confundía. Alma realmente no sabía a qué facción pertenecía ya…a cuál de ellas quería pertenecer.

Suspiró, exhausto. Había dormido demasiado tiempo, eones. Había despertado en un caos que representaba lo que él mismo sentía y vivía, lo que él mismo generaba con cada paso que daba. Era sólo eso, una criatura de la destrucción, del desorden, de la tristeza.

Aún podía recordar la desilusión en el rostro de Yuu. Eso había dolido mucho más que cualquiera de las heridas que había sufrido en las últimas horas. Ah…una vez más lo desilusionaba.

Se miró a sí mismo. Observó sus brazos con dificultad. Su piel tenía un color antinatural, sus uñas se parecían más a garras que a algo humano…sus brazos, otra vez, llenos de cables. De endovenosas yendo y viniendo, de electrodos que picaban. Oía el pitido de alguna máquina cerca de él pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantar la cabeza y descubrir si, en efecto, el aparato estaba a su lado o no.

Estaba solo en alguna especie de sala que remedaba una enfermería. Por supuesto, ¿quién querría estar cerca de algo como él?

¿Por qué se había salvado, por qué aún vivía? ¿Por qué otra vez estaba en la Orden? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar…?

Ah, sí. Ahora lo recordaba.

Porque quería seguir viviendo.

Un ruido extraño y desconocido para él lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Giró el rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía, notando que las ventanas de aquel lugar estaban mojadas por pequeñas gotas que resbalaban y se perdían más allá donde su vista ya no llegaba, y caían más. ¿Acaso provenían del cielo?

¿ Qué era el cielo? ¿Acaso…era esa masa gris que se movía amenazadoramente, demasiado alto para que pudiera siquiera calcular a qué distancia se hallaba, y de donde parecía provenir aquella agua? La imagen le impactó; nunca había visto algo así, y recordó con pesar que nunca había pisado el mundo real, aquel fuera del laboratorio. Quizás aquello era algo que pasaba todo el tiempo, todos los días, y habría sido algo tonto de su parte sorprenderse…

Suspiró, un poco apesadumbrado. Al volver a inspirar, notó por primera vez un cambio en el ambiente, en el aire. Sus fosas nasales se impregnaron de un olor extraño, fresco. Natural. ¿Sería el agua? Lo único que oía ahora además del pitido molesto de aquella máquina eran las gotas golpeando el cristal de las ventanas.

Sólo eso, y nada más.

Y por primera vez después de mucho, mucho tiempo…se sintió sólo.

Recordó la soledad y el dolor de antaño. Las noches enteras que había pasado sin poder pegar un ojo producto del dolor que le provocaban los experimentos fallidos de aquellas personas, lo lento de la regeneración. Lo triste que era no tener alguien con quien hablar, y lo embarazoso que había sido haber terminado hablándole a la nada, a aquellos cuerpos flotando inertes en aquel líquido sin poder oír, sin ver, sin sentir.

Hasta que él había llegado y había cambiado esa situación.

Sonrió, nostálgico. Recordó lo frustrado que se había sentido cuando Yuu no había querido saber nada de él, como lo había rechazado, insultado, golpeado. Lo mal que aquello le había hecho sentir luego de tan larga espera…por fin había alguien como él para compartir su vida, y ese alguien literalmente lo odiaba.

Ah…aún recordaba aquel calor que se había extendido por su pecho en cuanto Yuu había dejado de pelear con él, y se la pasaba a su lado…en silencio, pero a su lado. Poco después comenzó a platicarle, y ya después…comenzó con la visión de aquella muchacha.

Qué tonto había sido. Qué ingenuo, qué…ignorante. Sin memoria, sin recuerdos, nunca había podido decirle a Yuu lo que aquella visión significaba. Nunca había podido decirle que no estaba loco, que no era Fo, que ambos compartían los mismos recuerdos, los mismos sentimientos.

Si tan sólo sus propios recuerdos hubiesen despertado antes, quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes. O quizás no. El dolor que había sentido cuando comprendió por fin lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que les habían hecho en realidad…había sido suficiente para que perdiera el control.

Quizás era débil y de una u otra forma lo iba a perder, quién sabía. Lo había hecho por segunda vez hacía pocas horas, y se había transformado en aquello. Y había vuelto a causar destrucción y muerte a su paso…¿realmente merecía vivir, realmente merecía que Yuu lo viese de aquella manera? Porque aún recordaba la mirada que le había dedicado ni bien lo había visto, y ni bien había, por fin, terminado de entenderlo todo. Sus memorias habían coincidido con las suyas, y tras largos años de vivir con una verdad a medias…ninguno de los dos tenía ya secretos entre ellos.

Aquel conocido escozor en los ojos se presentó al mismo tiempo que se le cerraba la garganta.

No es que quisiera seguir viviendo, y por eso estaba allí.

Quería estar con Yuu. Quería vivir a su lado.

Pero…

\- Pensé que dormías.

Se sobresaltó al oír su voz, masculina e impaciente. En esencia no había cambiado el carácter, pero si el tono. Alzó la vista de sus brazos a Yuu Kanda, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Parecía albergar mucha tensión en sus facciones, y Alma supo que estaba nervioso. Cuando no sabía cómo proceder solía reaccionar con violencia, y ésa parecía ser una buena situación para implementar su mal carácter. Estaba con el cabello suelto, largo, negro como la noche, vestido de civil. Nunca le había visto usar otra cosa que no fuese aquel uniforme de laboratorio, y el cambio le reconfortó.

\- No…no puedo. Yuu.- le llamó luego de que el aludido se sentase en un asiento a su lado, cruzase los brazos y no mediase más palabras con él. Comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso a él también que ni siquiera intentara pelearlo.- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Qué? ¿La lluvia?

\- ¿Lluvia?¿Así se llama?

Había estado mirando hacia la ventana, donde todavía pequeñas gotas caían sobre el vidrio produciendo un sonido acompasado, agradable. Al no obtener respuesta a su pregunta un tanto retórica, giró el rostro hacia su acompañante, quien lo observaba como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez y fuese la cosa más fascinante que había vislumbrado en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Yuu?

\- Yo…lo siento. Lo siento por todo…

\- No.- tanteó su suerte, colocando una de sus manos sobre la del asiático. El contraste de sus pieles le entristeció un poco, recordándole lo diferentes que eran ahora y lo parecidos que habían sido una vez.- Ya…tendremos tiempo para eso.

Kanda se limitó a observar la mano que reposaba sobre la suya con aire pensativo. Le vio sonreír, y Alma no supo si lo hacía a sus palabras o a algún recuerdo fugaz que se le había cruzado en esos momentos. Sintió el calor de su otra mano sobre la suya, apretándola suavemente.

\- Tú solías ser el que perdía el control y lloraba todo el tiempo.

\- Lo sigo siendo, Yuu.

\- El enano está apresado y siendo juzgado.- Alma tardó un poco en entender de qué le estaba hablando; no conocía a nadie del entorno de Yuu, salvo al chico de cabellos blancos que lo había salvado, que los había salvado a ambos.

\- ¿Te refieres a Allen?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por mi culpa, verdad?

\- No, por el Noé que lleva en su interior. Deja de echarte la culpa de todo.

Un momento de silencio llegó luego de aquella extraña charla. ¿Por qué de repente Yuu se acordaba de aquel muchacho? No es que a Alma no le preocupase…se había comportado con compasión y comprensión a su situación, como si entendiese por todo lo que Alma había pasado, por lo que ambos habían pasado años atrás, como si fuesen amigos, pero…era tal el revuelo que tenía en su mente en esos momentos, pasado y presente entremezclado, la culpa, la ansiedad y la felicidad por seguir existiendo ocupando su corazón, y la incertidumbre sobre su futuro – sobre su futuro junto a Yuu – que apenas había recordado al resto del mundo.

Allen Walker…aquel chico parecía ser una buena persona, pese al resentimiento que se oía en la voz de Yuu cuando lo nombraba. Su destino parecía ser tan trágico como…

\- Lo odié.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo odié durante mucho tiempo, me recordaba a ti.

\- Qué lindos sentimientos despierta mi recuerdo.- al ver que lo miraba amenazadoramente, Alma sonrió, notando que comenzaba a aflojarse.- ¿De verdad lo odiabas, Yuu?

\- Si, porque lo veía cometer las mismas estupideces que tu, y sabía lo mal que iba a terminar.

\- Y temías no poder hacer nada por él.

\- No me importa lo que le suceda.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

\- Yo qué sé.

Desvió la mirada hacia la pared más lejana, más molesto que antes. Alma notó que apretaba su mano con mayor ansiedad, como si temiese que lo soltase de un momento al otro. Yuu estaba preocupado por Allen Walker, porque de una forma u otra le recordaba a él mismo. Si bien estaba preocupado por el muchacho, intuía que Yuu estaba esquivando algunos temas escabrosos y metía al exorcista en ello como una distracción momentánea.

Suspiró, sabiendo en qué iba a terminar aquello.

¿Es que acaso estaban destinados al sufrimiento, todos ellos?

\- Ya veremos qué podemos hacer por él. Mientras tanto…

\- ¿Eh?

Tomar desprevenido a Yuu siempre había sido la especialidad de Alma. Ahora que el presente era tan incierto como el futuro que se avecinaba, pequeños momentos se convertían en grandes recuerdos a los cuales ambos se aferraban. Por eso Alma no dudó en lanzarse sobre su acompañante y rozar sus finos y suaves labios con los suyos en un contacto íntimo a muchas escalas, por lo que significaba para ambos; Yuu no lo apartó pero tampoco le respondió, aunque conociéndolo, el ahora akuma sabía que iba a tener que procesarlo y asimilarlo, conociendo lo lento y reacio que era Yuu para algunas cosas.

\- Estúpido. Y llorón.- Alma sentía las mejillas mojadas y cómo su barbilla temblaba levemente al apoyar su frente contra la de Yuu, llanto que se intensificó un poco más cuando sintió los brazos ajenos rodeándolo suavemente, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho, siempre fue el llorón…

Lo abrazó por el cuello, temiendo que aquello fuese otra de las ilusiones que había tenido durante todos esos años de oscuridad. Temía que todo aquello se disolviese, que nada existiera realmente…

\- Por eso siempre te estaré observando.

Cerró los ojos ante las palabras cálidas de Yuu. Su tono de voz ya había cambiado, y lo oía más pausado e íntimo con él. Sonrió, nostálgico. Inspiró una vez más, notando como el aroma de Yuu se mezclaba con aquel olor provocado por la lluvia. Le gustaba la lluvia, le llevaba tranquilidad.

Qué difícil iba a ser aquello. Pero Yuu estaría a su lado, y lo que antes había sido un sueño, ahora podía volverse realidad.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Pues bien, hace poco pude ver recién la ultima temporada de DGM, y la verdad es que me ha pegado bastante fuerte el pasado de Kanda xD Como habran visto, me habia gustado la idea de escribir un final "alternativo", porque a fin de cuentas...bah,no quiero llorar xD**

 **Queria hacer una humilde contribución, pero si quieren que lo siga, avísenme! Puedo continuarlo con unos capítulos más, si lo desean**

 **Dejenme saber qué tal :3**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
